Fenix quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Fenix: Clicked *"The Khala is my strength." (upon purchase) *"En taro Adun." (upon selection) *Executor? *Your command? Move *I hunger for battle. *As ordered. *What would you ask of me? *Nahda gahla! *As you will! *Lokh-tai. *Let none impede the Templar. *Honor guide me. *Without hesitation. Attack *Immediately! *Thus I serve! *For Aiur! *Glory waits for no one! *I fear no enemy! *The Khala is my strength! *It shall be done! Hero Interactions ;Alarak *So I must fight alongside a Tal'darim? Have I not sacrificed enough already? *Nor does an honorless traitor, Tal'darim! ;Artanis *Adun be with you, Executor. Let us bring swift death to the enemies of Aiur. *Ah, Executor! En taro Adun! It is good to see you once more upon the field of battle. ;The Butcher *How glad I am that the Firstborn do not speak through an orifice. *I do not understand you. Which is troubling, since we are communicating psionically. ;D.Va *I see you too fight within an armored exoskeleton. But you can exit yours at any time. (sighs) *StarCraft? No, I am from Aiur! ;Genji *I sense you have walked a path much like my own, noble warrior. *Then fortune smiles upon us both, friend. Come, the battle awaits! ;Kerrigan *The Queen of Blades. When this is over, you and I have much to settle. *I shall go along with this charade for now, Kerrigan. But I would be a fool to trust you. ;Murky *What kind of twisted zerg abomination are you? *Who taught you that kind of language? ;Protoss (Probius) *It brings me joy to fight alongside another of the Firstborn. ;Raynor *Friend Raynor! Once again, we fight side by side! *Fear not, Raynor. I can still – how do you terrans say it? –throw down with the best of them. ;Samuro *Rarely do I encounter warriors outside the protoss who value honor as I do. I am pleased to fight beside you. *The honor is mine, blademaster. ;Tassadar *Greetings to you, Tassadar. I am overjoyed to see you in this dark hour. *I shall stand by you until the end. ;Terran (Lt. Morales Sgt. Hammer Tychus) *Hail, terran. We appear to be on the same side... today. *Let us see if your valor can match that of James Raynor. ;Zeratul *It seems we face a worthy foe, Zeratul. This will be a welcome challenge. *Greetings, Dark Prelate. We fight together once more! ;Zerg (Abathur Anub'Alisk The Butcherlisk Dehaka Stukov Infested Tychus Zagara) *Be ready, abomination. I will not wait for you. *It is difficult to believe that I am working alongside my greatest enemy. Fortune has been whimsical of late. Kills ;General *I was hoping for a challenge. *Die with honor. *I emerge victorious! *You fought well for one so outmatched. *Who will be the next to fall? ;Alarak *Death to the Tal'darim! ;Artanis *Never did I think this could happen, brother. ;Kerrigan *For vengeance. ;Protoss (Probius) *Protoss against protoss. Tassadar's worst fear. ;Raynor *You were as valorous as any Templar, friend Raynor. ;Terran (Blaze Lt. Morales Sgt. Hammer Tychus) *If only all terrans were as bold as Raynor. ;Tassadar *At least it was done by my hand, and not the Conclave's. ;Zeratul *You brought honor to the Dark Templar, my friend. ;Zerg (Abathur Anub'alisk The Butcherlisk Dehaka Stukov Infested Tychus Zagara) *Another step closer to the zerg's extinction. Respawning *I can still serve! *My spirit cannot be conquered! *I live to fight again! Talent Selection *Excellent choice. *I will make use of this. *This cold shell has been improved. *Let my foes tremble before me! *Our phase-smiths never cease to impress. Healed *You have my thanks. *Your deeds bring honor to us all, healer. *I am restored! Hearthing *I must pull back for now. *I am returning to base. Taunt *Face me! *You dare contest the Templar? *This is your final battle! Heroic Abilities ; *Acquiring targets. *Prepare for arsenal overcharge. (by enemy Fenix) *(frustrated grunt) *Cowards! Stand and fight! *Disappointing. *Multiple targets acquired. *Target lock successful. *You cannot evade me. ; *Behold the power of the Firstborn! *Fall before the might of the Templar! (by enemy Fenix) Humorous These lines can be heard if Fenix is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: Regular *I fear no enemy, for the Khala is my strength. *I fear not death, for our strength is eternal. *Drop your weapon! You have 15 seconds to comply! *I am honored to have been made into a dragoon, but I wish the phase-smiths would clean my tank once in a while. I think I saw a fish in here! *For the last time, I do not have a graviton beam! You are thinking of a different protoss phoenix. *Before I fell to the zerg, Judicator Aldaris sent me to Glacius to have my memories preserved. I... may have altered the archives to embellish a few of my accomplishments. I'm sure no one will notice. Right? *Have you seen those new "immortals"? With their torsos and dual phase disruptors? Hmph. In my day, we had no torso, and one phase disruptor! And we appreciated it! *I live, I die, I live again! *Never underestimate the strength of a dragoon. With just a single shield battery, one dragoon can defeat an entire terran army! It's true, look it up. *This exoskeleton can be extremely difficult to control. Do not judge a dragoon by the paths they choose to walk! *My most recent battle was one to remember. I was having a shield day. *So, Artanis is a Hierarch now? Most impressive! ...What's a Hierarch? *There is no need to continue clicking me. That hold position bug was fixed ages ago! *It breaks my heart to see my fellow zealots suffer on the battlefield. But what if we dragoons went to their rescue? Duh! Ra! Goon! Category:Quotations